Otanjoubi, Naruto-kun
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Meskipun Madara dan Obito tersenyum puas karena membuatmu gila, takkan kubiarkan mereka merebutmu dari genggamanku. Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun./Spesial fic for Naruto's birthday./Canon./Mind to RnR?


**Otanjoubi, Naruto-**_**kun**_

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Aku tahu, perang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan meskipun kita memiliki kekuatan dalam level tak terbatas. Perang hanya menimbulkan luka. Luka fisik dan juga… luka batin. Aku sangat yakin semua orang yang ada dalam medan perang ini mengetahui hal itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka yang sudah tahu malah meneruskan perjuangan busuk ini. Perjuangan yang sudah merebut kebahagiaan semua orang.

Aku kehilangan kakak sepupu yang sangat aku kagumi dalam perang terkutuk ini. Kakak sepupu yang nantinya akan menjadi pemimpin dalam klan-ku. Seorang jenius dari klan-ku yang berasal dari kalangan bawah. Aku melihatnya meninggalkan raga rupawannya tepat di depan mata kami yang hampir tertutup dengan perang ini.

Kami? Ya, kami. Aku, teman-temanku, para shinobi dan juga.. Naruto-_kun_. Neji-_nii_ pergi meningalkan kami semua tepat di pelukan Naruto-_kun_ dan dihadapanku. Tersenyum bahagia seolah itu adalah tujuan hidupnya. Ia membiarkanku dan Naruto-_kun_ hidup dalam perasaan bersalah atas kematiannya.

Mungkin Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara saat ini tersenyum puas karena perlahan membuat mental Naruto-_kun_ jatuh atas kematian Neji-_nii_ tepat di pelukannya. Pemuda pirang yang sangat kucintai itu terpaku saat mendengar kata-kata menyindir Uchiha Obito. Obito meminta Naruto-_kun _untuk bergabung dengannya membangun _infinite tsukuyomi_.

Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang aku cintai terjun ke dunia yang salah. Kematian Neji-_nii_ bukanlah kesalahan Naruto-_kun_. Ini semua murni sudah takdir yang digariskan _Kami-sama_ untuk menguji ketabahan hati kami.

Perlahan aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku. Mengangkat, mengulur dan mendaratkannya tepat di sisi wajah yang masing-masing bergoreskan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing itu. Membuat sang empunya terkejut atas apa yang kulakukan.

Tolong, biarkan untuk sekali ini saja aku menyemangatimu, Naruto-_kun_. Biarkan aku menyalurkan kekuatan hati yang selalu kau wariskan padaku dan seluruh shinobi yang ada disini. Biarkan aku selalu berada disampingmu dalam keadaan yang tak memungkinkanmu menyemangati diri sendiri. Karena aku, akan selalu ada untukmu. Berjalan bersamamu meski perang ini membunuhku.

.

.

Tangan putih itu terulur. Menyentuh pipi pemuda blonde yang kini sedang terpaku atas apa yang dialaminya. Membuat sang empunya pipi terkejut atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau masih tak mengerti apa arti kata terakhir Neji-_nii_.." suara halus nan lirih itu terngiang di telinga pemuda pirang itu. "..Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto diam. Memandangi lautan lavender tak berpupil milik gadis berklan Hyuuga dihadapannya dengan gamang. Kembali, mata itu mengingatkannya pada pemuda yang kini sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam barunya beberapa menit lalu di pangkuannya. Memunculkan perasaan bersalah tak terlukiskan atas janji yang tak bisa Ia penuhi pada semua orang.

"Kau tidaklah sendirian," suara Hinata terdengar lagi. Namun kini terdengar lebih jelas dan tegas. "Jika kau putus asa karena kematiannya, apa yang telah dilakukan Neji-_nii_ akan menjadi sia-sia. Mari kita berjuang sama-sama, Naruto-_kun_. Selalu berpikir ke depan dan jangan tarik ucapanmu. Karena itu jalan ninjaku juga,"

Hatinya menghangat. Ribuan perasaan tak terdefinisikan berlomba-lomba untuk menyentuh relung hati terdalamnya. Ucapan dari gadis yang mencintainya dan diam-diam Ia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya itu mampu membuat pendirian goyahnya kembali kokoh seperti semula.

Perlahan, manik safir miliknya bergulir dengan ragu ke arah pemuda Hyuuga yang hampir kaku di sampingnya. Mengingat lekak-lekuk wajah tampan yang dulu sering menjadi pesaingnya agar tak akan pernah terlupakan meski waktu memaksanya.

Menggulirkan bola matanya dan Ia dapat melihat begitu banyak shinobi yang tewas dan terluka parah. Di sudut barat sana, Ia melihat Sakura dan Shizune dengan divisi medisnya sedang bekerja keras menyembuhkan para shinobi. Tak mengenal lelah dan tak akan pernah menyerah sampai mereka sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Bola mata itu bergulir kembali ke arah Hinata yang tangannya masih bertengger manis di wajah tampannya. Menatapnya lembut seolah membutuhkan pegangan atas hatinya yang kini terluka cukup dalam. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menumpukkannya diatas tangan Hinata. Mengusapnya penuh kasih dan meresapinya. Tangan hangat dan lembut dari gadis terkasih yang dimilikinya.

"Kau benar, Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto. Ia mulai bangkit dan beralih menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tadi bertengger di pipinya. "Aku tak boleh mengecewakan Neji,"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Pada akhirnya Ia mampu menumbuhkan kembali rasa percaya diri dan membunuh rasa putus asa yang sempat di lukiskan oleh dua Uchiha laknat itu. Ia ikut bangkit. Wajahnya sedikit merona mendapati Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ayo, Hinata-_chan_. Akan kubuktikan jika aku tidaklah hidup sendirian," ucap Naruto yakin. "Takkan kubiarkan perjuangan Neji sia-sia,"

Chakra itu menyelimuti Naruto. Semangatnya bangkit kembali ketika Ia dalam mode kyuubi. Begitupun dengan Hinata. Naruto dengan semangat barunya, mengalirkan chakra kyuubi untuk melindungi sang gadis di sampingnya.

Senyum tulus terukir di wajah keduanya. Coretan-coretan merah muda kasat mata muncul dengan bangga disana. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka menyatukan semangat dan meluluh lantahkan juubi maha besar di hadapan mereka.

.

.

Mungkin ini terdengar klise untuk sebagian orang. Ketika apa yang menjadi nyata malah dianggap tak penting. Apalagi disaat keadaan genting seperti perang ini.

Seluruh shinobi pun kaget kala mendengar pernyataan terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha Obito. Kecuali gadis manis bermata lavender yang kini menatapnya penuh rasa bangga, sayang, haru dan sedih. Semua mata tertuju pada Uzumaki Naruto yang kini terbaring lemah dengan sayatan luka dimana-mana dengan Haruno Sakura yang menjadi penyambung nyawanya.

"Aku bahkan lupa jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto jika Obito tidak mengatakannya," ucap Sakura sedih setelah mengobati Naruto dan Sasuke. "Lebih tepatnya, aku tak pernah tahu,"

"Naruto_-kun_ pasti senang jika sekarang kau mengingatnya, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Hinata lembut dengan senyum tulusnya yang mampu membuat hati Sakura terasa lebih hangat.

Ketika tanggal lahir merupakan tanggal dimana bertambahnya usia dirayakan dengan meriah seperti kebanyakan orang, berbeda dengan Naruto yang merayakannya di medan perang ini. Perang kini telah usai. Perasaan yang ikut luluh lantah bersama perang itu perlahan mulai tumbuh seiring dengan lahirnya pahlawan baru di tanah shinobi. Meski tak seutuhnya, namun hal itu cukuplah untuk membuat banyak orang mengulurkan tangan mereka dan berebut untuk menolong pemuda yang baru saja genap tujuh belas tahun itu.

Hyuuga Hinata menghampiri tubuh Naruto dengan tertatih-tatih. Lelah menggerogoti tubuhnya seusai bertarung melawan Obito dan Madara bersama Naruto dan aliansi shinobi. Ia duduk dan mengelus kepala berhelaian sewarna musim gugur itu dengan sayang. Memangku kepalanya dan menatapnya penuh damba.

Ia hanya berharap, jika Uzumaki Naruto akan selalu diberikan kebahagiaan oleh _Kami-sama_. Ia berharap apapun yang menjadi impian Naruto selama ini dapat terkabul. Dan Ia juga berharap agar Naruto bisa membalas hati yang telah Ia berikan secara tulus untuknya.

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya atas keberaniannya itu. Jika sebagian orang menganggap dirinya akan mencium bibir tipis nan menggoda pemuda itu, mereka salah besar. Karena Ia bukanlah gadis yang mampu melakukan hal itu di muka umum.

Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi yang mampu membuat semua orang tersenyum tulus padanya. Kecupan penghantar rasa cintanya pada pemuda blonde itu, anak dari mendiang hokage keempat. Kecupan cinta tulus yang diantarkan melalui keningnya.

"_O-otanjoubi omodetou_, Naruto-_kun_." bisik Hinata agak tergagap. Malu dengan posisinya yang sedekat ini.

Bisikkan itu bagaikan sihir untuk Naruto. Perlahan Ia membuka matanya. Membiarkan _blue sapphire_ miliknya tampil dengan memukau seperti biasa agar semua orang dapat melihat betapa hangatnya pancaran sinar kasih sayang dan ketulusan yang selalu diberikan pemuda itu. Suara gadis itu bagaikan irama lonceng yang berdentang berirama. Begitu lembut, renyah dan tulus.

Mata mereka beradu walau tak sepenuhnya terbuka. Mata lelah yang sama-sama menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang tak terlukiskan. Hanya lautan langit biru yang dapat menjernihkan lumpur perak di mata Hyuuga cantik itu. Dalam jarak sedekat ini perasaan mereka dapat tersampaikan dengan jelas, sehingga tak satupun detail kebohongan tertangkap.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_," bisik Naruto. Senyum tipis mengalir tanpa henti di lengkungan bibirnya.

Meski dalam keadaan terluka parah, Naruto masih mampu mengeluarkan pesonanya kepada gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang di suguhkan pemuda itu dan tentunya mampu membuat Hinata merona hebat.

Walau perang ini mengambil nyawa dari orang-orang terkasih, tak menyulutkan kasih sayang mereka berdua. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah sulut meskipun kedua Uchiha itu kembali bangkit dan memulai perang lagi dengan tujuan yang sama.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mendaratkannya tepat di sisi wajah Hinata. Kembali memberikan sensasi familiar pada gadis itu.

"_Hontou ni, arigatou_."

.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

End?

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sedang duduk diam bersender di sebuah batu tak jauh dari tenda medis dengan posisi tangan kanan yang terikat di depan karena patah. Matanya memperhatikan setiap shinobi yang sibuk membantu membersihkan tempat perang itu dari mayat-mayat laknat Uchiha itu dan tubuh maha besar juubi itu. Raksasa dan dua Uchiha itu dibakar sampai habis oleh _amaterasu_ dari Sasuke meski pada akhirnya Uchiha bungsu itu mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari Sakura karena ceroboh menggunakan mangekyou sharingan.

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya saat melihat Sakura bungkam karena ciuman singkat nan mematikan dari Sasuke. Naruto tahu, jika kawan lamanya itu memang menyukai Sakura dari saat masih di akademi. Namun, gengsi Uchiha yang melekat kuat dalam darahnya lebih mendominasi untuk menutupinya dan lebih memilih untuk balas dendam daripada tinggal di Konoha dan merajut kasih dengan gadis pink itu. Naruto tahu semua itu. Karena pancaran cinta itu terpampang dengan jelas dalam mata sekelam jelaga itu.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil seseorang dengan suara lembutnya. Seketika Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tengah memandangnya malu-malu. Senyum lebar muncul dengan sendirinya di wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. "Kemarilah. Temani aku. Aku bosan sendiri disini,"

Hinata mengangguk dan menghampiri Naruto. Setelahnya Ia memandang Naruto dengan wajah merona. Kedua telunjuknya dimainkan seperti biasa ketika Ia tengah gugup.

"Ap-apa keadaanmu s-sudah membaik, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cengiran lima jari khas miliknya. "Kurasa sudah. Hanya tangan ini saja yang sedikit menyusahkan," katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan memandangnya penuh dendam kesumat.

"Aku yakin tanganmu akan segera sembuh _kok_, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata lembut.

Naruto menoleh dan memandangnya lembut. Begitu pun dengan Hinata yang balas memandangnya. Saling beradu dan menyelami emosi yang terselip di sana.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_. Mungkin jika kau tidak menyemangatiku waktu itu, aku pasti sudah bersama Uchiha brengsek itu,"

Hinata mengangguk malu. "Akan kulakukan apapun agar Naruto-_kun_ bisa menjadi semangat seperti biasanya,"

"Kau memang gadis yang baik, Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto. Pandangannya berubah sendu ketika Ia menatap langit biru diatas sana. "_Gomen_, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk melindungi teman-temanku. Aku tak bisa melindungi Neji,"

"Itu bukanlah salah Naruto-_kun_. Semuanya sudah digariskan _Kami-sama_. Kita hanya harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada, Naruto-_kun_,"

"Yah, seandainya saja memang itu yang terbaik, aku akan merasa sangat berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyelamatkanku,"

Hinata tak menjawab. Seketika hening melanda mereka berdua. Saling diam dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang sedang mereka cerna dalam otak masing-masing sampai Hinata membuka percakapan.

"Naruto-_kun," _panggil Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh. "_Otanjoubi omodetou_," lanjutnya pelan.

"Wah, kau sudah mengucapkannya dua kali loh, Hinata-_chan,"_ kata Naruto membuat Hinata merona malu. "Tapi tak apa, aku sangat senang mendengarnya," lanjutnya lengkap dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ta-tapi berulang tahun pada saat perang i-itu sangat tidak baik u-untuk kenangan Naruto-_kun_," cicit Hinata salah tingkah.

Melihat reaksi Hinata yang salah tingkah karena ucapannya mau tak mau membuat Naruto tertawa senang. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa menggoda gadis manis nan lugu di sampingnya ini. Perlahan tawanya menghilang seiring dengan tatapannya yang melembut.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Hinata-_chan_,"

Hinata tersentak dan memandang Naruto dengan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu," Naruto menatap Hinata lembut.

"A-aku juga menyukai Naruto-_kun_," cicit Hinata. Kepalanya tertunduk dan wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari pada kepiting rebus.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu, Hinata-_chan_,"

Hinata yang mendengar suara Naruto begitu dekat dengannya langsung menoleh dan terkejut ketika seringai mematikan itu muncul di wajah tampan Naruto yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Tak pelak hal itu membuat Naruto semakin beringas menggodanya.

"_Daisuki, _Hinata-_chan_," bisik Naruto.

"A-ano.. _Da-daisuki_ _mo_, Naruto-_kun,_" ucap Hinata gugup.

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir manis Hinata. Sang pelaku hanya _nyengir_ lima jari. Seolah baru saja memenangkan sebuah lotre dengan jumlah besar.

"Sesampainya di Konoha buatkan aku ramen yang paling enak ya, Uzumaki Hinata." kata Naruto jahil.

.. dan Hinata harus menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya saat Naruto kembali menertawakan wajah merahnya.

.

Pada akhirnya harapanmu tercapai. _Ne_, Hinata?

.

**FIN**

* * *

Apa yang harus saya bilang? Haha saya Cuma mau ucapin _Otanjoubi omodetou_ buat Naruto-kun di tanggal 10 Oktober ini. *gandeng Gaara*. Makin ganteng n makin kuat ya Naru sayaaaanggg :*

Apa endingnya maksa? Apa feelnya dapet? Apa masih ada typo? Saya sih ngarepnya ngga ada typo soalnya udah saya periksa berkali-kali.

Seneng banget bisa ngadoin sebuah fic buat Naru. Cuma yang bikin kecewa proses pembuatannya yang makan waktu dua hari. Padahal saya ngarep bisa lebih singkat. *plak.

Ga banyak omong seperti biasa, saya Cuma minta kritik dan saran lewat reviuw kalian. Arigatooooo :)

Reviuw jangan lupa yaa :)

**10 OKTOBER 2013**

**00.02**


End file.
